


Wet Noodle

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty Lee sure knew how to beat a guy and treat a guy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Noodle

It was only a dream, Sokka had told himself, and guys were totally entitled to those. He couldn't help it if girls were naturally drawn to him, even in his dreams (especially in his dreams.) There were good times had and to be had with Suki, and he missed Yue so much. It was only natural that they lived on inside of him.

Though what was most unsettling was that other girl, the one from the Fire Nation. They were enemies, yet spared a few moments mid-battle to flirt. He didn't think much of it until he dreamed of her, using her abilities to render him into a wet noodle for purposes other than fighting. That Ty Lee sure knew how to beat a guy and treat a guy at the same time.

And then he'd wake up.

And he'd find it creepy that he'd had a wet dream about the enemy, even if she was cute.

END


End file.
